


Amare

by SpeakerForTheDead



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Introspection, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakerForTheDead/pseuds/SpeakerForTheDead
Summary: Jake is a lover not a fighter.





	Amare

If there was one thing Jake Peralta was good at, aside from making good jokes and better arrests, it was loving.

Not necessarily the deep and eternal love of soulmates or life partners.

The love for his mom, and all that she did to give him a good childhood after his dad left.

The love for Charles, his best friend, the awkward man who enjoyed food religiously and fell in love easier than he hyped Jake up.

The love for Gina, drama queen and dancer that she is. The girl he grew up with and was his sister in all but blood, who brought a _unique_ perspective into his live and job.

The love for Rosa, although he’d never tell her that cause _damn she is terrifying_ , a friend that was by his side all through the academy and their years on the force, almost strong bond between them. The knowledge that she’d always have his back and he’d have hers, 1000 pushups and all.

The love for Terry, that freakishly muscled team leader with a heart of gold. The gentle giant caring for his little twins and wife as much as his dysfunctional work children.

And, begrudgingly, a love for Hitchcock and Scully. They’re like two dogs that you fed once and can’t get rid of, fleas and odd smells and all. But loyal to a fault.

The love for Captain Holt, the serious man with expectations that weigh down on them all. The approval when they do good lighting up his face for those who know where to look ( _and Jake sucks at looking)_ to see.

And most of all the love for his wife, Amy Santiago. His Wife! That he just married ten minutes ago. The odd nerd with a love of rules and binders, but also with a good sense of humor and a way of having fun.

As he looks out on the wedding that just took place in a parking lot. The one that his colleagues pulled into a wedding venue after that disaster of a bomb threat. Jake adds another thing to the list of those he loves, even though he’s known this one for awhile.

The love for his dysfunctional cop family that he found.

The love for the Nine-Nine

**Author's Note:**

> I was bingeing Brooklyn 99 with my best friend and this popped in my head so I shot it out real quick and posted it. It’s pretty short and simple but I hope y’all like it.


End file.
